1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a card bus connector assembly mounted within a wedge-shaped housing, and particularly to a card bus connector assembly having a card bus connector for electrically connecting an electronic card to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Portable computers equipped with card bus connectors for receiving therein an electronic card which expands the function of the computer have become dominating projects in the market. The card bus connector is mounted on a printed circuit board of the computer and the electronic card has metallic covers. A grounding path must be provided between the electronic card and the printed circuit board so that when the electronic card is inserted into the card bus connector, electrostatic charges accumulated on the metallic covers of the electronic card can be discharged therethrough.
Taiwan Patent No. 314456 issued on Jun. 21, 2007, discloses such a card connector for electrically connecting an electronic card to a printed circuit board. The card connector is mounted within a computer housing of rectangular configuration and comprises a header connector having a base and a number of terminals mounted into the base, a grounding plate assembled to an upper portion of the base in a top-to-bottom direction and having a plurality of ground contacts extending downwardly to electrically connecting with a plurality of contacts disposed on the electronic card. More recently, the computer housing is of wedge-shaped configuration. During assembly, the electronic card which has a wedge-shaped protruding portion disposed at end portion thereof resists against the housing. Thus, the electronic card cannot be completely inserted into the card connector for electrically connecting with the printed circuit board.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved card bus connector assembly to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.